charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
P.J. Halliwell
Prudence Johnna Halliwell (pronounced'' "JAH-nah"), nicknamed P.J., is the eldest daughter of Phoebe Halliwell, a witch and Coop, a Cupid. She is seen multiple times in Season 7, in Phoebe's vision of Utopia, and when Phoebe, has an astral premonition into the future, in Hulkus Pulkus, as well as when Phoebe is trapped in her dreamworld in The Jung and the Restless. She is named after Phoebe's late oldest sister, Prue Halliwell. She is the first witch-cupid hybrid to be born in the warren line of witchs, as well as the first known cupid hybrid in existence. History Pre-Destined 'Phoebe: "Is that still even possible?" '''Coop: "Not only is it possible, it's destined." __Phoebe and Coop discussing their future daughter, Prue. Coop was sent down by the Elders to help Phoebe repair her love life, as she had lost interest having given it up so many times for the greater good. Not only had Phoebe lost faith in love and her powers, but she'd also lost faith that she would every have the daughter she saw in the future. However Coop advised Phoebe that it wasn't too late and that her daughter was infact destined to be born. Later when Phoebe was trapped in her dreamworld, she hears a child calling for her as "Mommy". The little girl "Prue" ''tells her that she must hurry, or it will be too late to have her. Coop would later be revealed to be the father of her child. Early Years Prue was born in 2007, nine months after Phoebe got pregnant with her on her honeymoon. Prue is a few months old and is a witch-cupid hybrid. She lives with her parents in a house in San Francisco. However, her parents marriage and her eventually birth was almost unrealized, as her parent kept denying their feelings for each other to avoid heartache. This is because cupids are normally not allowed to have relationships with their charges whether mortal or magically as it is deemed to be too complicated and dangerous by the Elders. However, the Elders made an exception for Phoebe Halliwell and Coop due to everything they put her mommy through over the years. Coming Into Her Cupid Powers 'Phoebe:' ''"Her first Teleportation." Coop: "Well, she is half-cupid." __Phoebe and Coop realize that their daughter has come into her powers. She has recently come into her cupids powers, much to her mother's delight. Prue came into her powers when she was just a few months old and came into them faster that her cousins Melinda and Kat and Tamora, even though they we much older than her. Prudence combined two of her powers to sense and teleport her mom back home, multiple times, when she attempted to leave for work. However Phoebe insisted that she has got to go to work, but Prue was determined and just as she closes the front door and leaves again, she is beamed right back to Coop and her daughter Prue. Phoebe sighs, telling herself and Coop that this might become a problem. Since Prue used this power to teleport Phoebe, it is possible that she can use it as a mixture of beaming and telekinesis; much like half-Whitelighters' telekinetic orbing; a power mixture of orbing and telekinesis. Six Years Old Prue: "By mommy, we love you". "Good luck Mommy". __Prue and her younger sister wishing their mommy good luck. At the age of six, Prue has a four year old younger sister and they both lives in a condo with their parents. She and her younger sister are looked after by Billie, while her mommy and daddy rushes to the hospital to give birth to her third child. Which is a daughter, whom will be Prue's youngest and final sibling. Future Prue: "Mommy! Mommy!, Chris is teasing me again". Phoebe:'' "Chris it's not nice to tease".'' Prue was first seen by her mother in a premonition utopia world, shown to her by Kyra's, whom originally had the vision and shared it with Phoebe. In the vision, Phoebe was picking up her two nephews Chris and Wyatt and her daughter Prue from school. Chris was teasing Prue by telling her that the demon will come back, but Phoebe reassured her daughter that demons no longer exist, thanks to the Avatars. Powers and Abilities Aside from the basic powers of a witch. Prudence possesses the powers of beaming, remote beaming and sensing ''which she inherited from her father, Coop. *Basic Powers'' **'Spell Casting:' The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. **'Potion making:' The ability to brew potions. **'Scrying:' The ability to scry for a person or object by the use of a scrying crystal and a map. *''Active Powers '' **'Beaming': Beaming is the Cupid's ability to teleport from one place to another in the world/universe. A bright reddish, pinkish aura glows from the place of their heart, making her rise while she fades away. **[[Beaming|'Remote Beaming': ]]She also possesses Remote Beaming, solely focusing her power on someone else to remotely beam a person to another location, much like Remote Orbing. Prudence teleports her mom back home, multiple times, when she attempts to leave for work. **'Sensing': Sensing is the ability to locate and find Mortal charges and any other Magical beings anywhere in the world. Prudence as the power of sensing which she demonstrated when she used it to sense and beam Phoebe back to the house. *''Other Powers— ''(although not shown yet, Prue will possibly possess witch powers) PrudenceHalliwell_Phoebe'sDaughter.jpg|P.J. in Phoebe's utopia premonition Liv07_b.jpg|Phoebe with her daughters Echodaughter.jpg|Phoebe's daughter, "Ladybug" PhoebeCoopBabyPrue.jpg|With Phoebe and Coop Coop Phoebe Daughter Comics.jpg|Family picture Charmed_Comic_1_Coop.jpg|P.J. beams Phoebe back home ImageCAUUFN5A.jpg|Baby P.J Notes * In Unnatural Resources, her named is revealed to be Prudence'' Johnna ''Halliwell. * Grams nicknamed her P.J. when she came to visit her granddaughters and their children at Piper's new restaurant. * She is born somewhere in 2007, one year after her parents got married. * Phoebe calls her "Ladybug" * In the show, she was portrayed at six years old. * Piper referred to her as Little Phoebe. * She is described by Phoebe as having sandy brown hair and a cute little button nose. * Prudence is the only known being with Cupid powers who does not need a ring to use her power. * Paul Ruditis tweeted that (out of The Charmed Ones' Daughters) Melinda is the oldest, Prudence (Phoebe's Daughter) was the youngest making Tamora and Kat older than Prudence, although Prudence came into her powers faster. * Of the nine cousins, she is the sixth oldest. * She is the first Cupid hybrid shown on the series. * She is half witch and half Cupid, as well as her sisters * Her middle name Johnna is derived from her great grandmothers last name Johnson. Category:Characters Category:Upper-Level Witches Category:Magical beings Category:Warren Witches Category:Hybrids Category:Angels Category:Babies Category:Comic Characters Category:2nd Generation Category:Season 7 Category:Season 8 Category:Season 9 Category:Charmed Comics Volume 1 Category:Halliwell Family Category:Cupids Category:Charmed Comics Volume 2 Category:Child Category:Charmed Universe Category:Cupid-witches